Apollon
Apollon is the clone of the Greek God Apollo, created by someone from his flesh, although who it was that did is a total unknown and some modifications were made, the exact ramifications of which are yet to be discovered. Appearance Apollon has two forms that have different slightly appearances. In his human form he has blond hair and reddish-brown eyes, although they are naturally green but hates the fact that he shares so much with Apollo and changes them. He is of average height and has a lean athletic figure. When he uses his True Form his hair becomes paler and his eyes turn crimson. His figure becomes more slender and a white outfit forms. He also tends to have a glow around him that matches the one around his sword. Personality Being a clone that was abandoned after creation, before he was even conscious, Apollon was never taught basic things and doesn't understand emotions at all, resulting in him seeming very apathetic. The one thing he does understand is anger, having a massive volume of anger directed toward Apollo for his brutal rejection, refusal to accept his existence and even wanting the clone to be disposed of. History During a mysterious raid on Olympus Apollo was hurt and some of his flesh taken. That flesh was then used to create Apollon, a clone of the God. Immediately after his creation he was abandoned left to wander on his own. At some point he found out that he was the clone of Apollo and went to try and meet his 'family' not too long after Issei had left. Apollo immediately rejected him and called for the disposal of the clone as he saw Apollon as an abomination. The other Gods refused and Apollon escaped thanks to Aphrodite, who transported him to Kuoh in the hopes that Issei would find him and be a useful subordinate to the mortal whom she loved. Apollo vowed to find him and dispose of him, to which Aphrodite just laughed telling him that it was now impossible. Apollon had heard of a mortal that defeated Apollo whom the Gods favored, and decided to find him. Something told him that he was in the right place so he remained hidden in Kuoh. Plot TBD Powers and Abilities: Immense Power: Being the clone of Apollo, Apollon has inherited a massive amount of power that is reminiscent of his genetic template. However, their is some differentiation between them, which is thought to be because of the modifications that were made to him and his age. Immense Demonic Power: Using the Evil Pieces that Ophis made for Issei, all of which were mutated, Issei turned Apollon into a part devil. The reincarnation granted Apollon demonic power that easily placed him within the Ultimate-Class without the aid of his godly powers. Solar Power: '''Being the clone of a God of the Sun Apollon also shares a connection to the sun, albeit one that is much weaker than his genetic template. This connection might be because of his age, or it might be because he isn't technically a God of the Sun like Apollo. He also lacks the same experience at harnessing the power, so he lacks the same finite control. '''Light Manipulation: '''Another power that he has because of his connection to the sun is the ability to harness the power of light, once again in the same way but weaker than his genetic template, surpassing the likes of Michael by a large margin. He is capable of harnessing his power to create light-based attacks capable of severely injuring Devils, to the point that Issei believes he might be able to kill Sirzechs. '''Immense Strength: '''Apollon is very strong, party because he is a god, but his strength was further enhanced when he joined Issei's peerage. '''Immense Speed: Apollon is incredibly fast and can turn into light in order to move at the speed of light just like Apollo, although he does feel a power drain from doing it for too long unlike his genetic template. Immense Durability: As a god Apollon is incredibly durable and became more durable when he became a devil as well. Magician: Apollon has begun to learn magic, and while he is very powerful he lacks knowledge of the subject to be truly effective in magical combat. Divine Aura: Apollo can imbue his physical attacks with his aura to increase their destructive power, and is also capable of releasing it to attack his opponents. Shapeshifting: Apollon is capable of using shapeshifting to switch between a True Form and a human one. Flight: Apollon is capable of flight as a God and using his wings as a Devil. Category:Superboy19 Category:Fanon Gods Category:Gods clone Category:Fanon Male Character Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Character